Didn't Think I'd Need You
by estkella
Summary: [TWOSHOT] They used to be friends,through all sorts of problems nothing could get in the way. Until that night happened. Now no matter how hard she tried to forget it it won't go away especially now that's he's back in her life and the WWE.[TrishxJeff]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with the WWE in this story or TNA or wherever Jeff is working at the moment. All i own is the idea and a broken computer.

**Title:** Didn't Think I'd Need You

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: TWOSHOT - They used to be friends, best friends even, through all sorts of problems nothing could get in the way. Until that night happened. Now no matter how hard she tried to forget it it won't go away especially now that's he's back in her life and the WWE.

**Characters**: Trish and Jeff mentions of others.

**Genre**: Romance/Angst/Drama.

**A/N:** So I wrote this story weeks ago then my computer got a virus and died and I lost _everything_ including this. So i've spent the last few days re-writing it in hopes of making it as good as it was. Anyway it's a twoshot so the next chapter should (fingers crossed) be up by the end of the week.

Enjoy...

_

* * *

_

_Didn't Think I'd Need You._

_Chapter 1 – While You Were Here_

Regret.

Most people have had it or still have it in some cases. You know what I mean those moments in your life where you know if you'd have just done something different then maybe your life would be different. For example something major like when an actor turns down the role of a lifetime or just something small like choosing to wear open toe shoes instead of full when you're stood in the middle of a freak rainstorm. We all have it including me.

What's my regret your thinking, well mine would be the day I met Jeff Hardy.

Now don't get me wrong nothing bad happened that day. We were introduced to each other, we said our hello's talked for a little while then said our goodbyes. Nothing special nothing wrong absolutely nothing at all. That's where my regret started. The fact that nothing happened and we only ever became friends I guess you could say.

A distant noise brakes my thought pattern and drags me back into the present day where at the moment I'm stood in front of the curtain backstage waiting for my segment. Waiting for it to happen so I can get out of this place and back to my hotel room and back to safety. Where I'm not constantly jumping at my own shadow afraid it's him, afraid I'm going to have to face him.

Standing here alone I look round at the empty hallways that surrounded me and still nobody in sight, although nearby I can hear the talking and the laughter coming from locker rooms. Yet I'm staying right here I'm not moving an inch.

I sigh as I shake my head what's happened to me, I'm a grown woman hiding. That's right I'm hiding from him. From Jeff incase by some turn of events I somehow run into him and then I'll have no control over what I might do or say even if I ever saw him. Not after what happened anyway.

It'll be almost nine months since I last saw or spoke to Jeff and that's because I want it that way. That's because I refuse to speak to that jerk, that idiot that _liar_. I can feel my jaw tightening as I think about him again and what happened between us. As it plays over in my mind. I haven't thought about it in such a long time but now I can't help but think about it, who am I kidding its all I think about, he's all I think about.

Why now? Why did he have to comeback now? When I'd finally sorted everything out when I'd finally gotten over him.

After first meeting each other five years ago Jeff and I became friends close ones at that, I won't say best because it sounds cliché falling for your best friend, but I guess that's what happened. I close my eyes and try to think about something else anything else just not him and then suddenly my mind wonders to another man.

To John I spend a few seconds thinking about him and then before I know it my minds gone back to Jeff and the many conversations we used to have over John and how Jeff never liked him.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The guys an idiot," Jeff laughed with half a slice of pizza shoved in his mouth as he sat down on the bed next to me._

"_No he's not," I laughed as I grabbed the pizza box out of his hands and flop down on the bed next to him._

"_First of all the guy can't get my name right. He calls me Joe, Josh, Jeremy…"_

"_Okay, okay point taken," I laughed as I pushed him in the arm. "Anyway it's not like your girlfriends are that smart anyway."_

"Y_eah but they remember my name," he laughed._

_I rolled my eyes and fixed them back onto the TV screen where we were supposed to be watching a movie yet I somehow couldn't get his words out of my mind._

_End

* * *

_

I think about that night the words so clear in my mind and I know now that was the reason John and I never worked out. After that night that I couldn't get Jeff's words out of my mind and for no reason I found myself criticizing whatever John did I'd alway find the wrong in everything even the smallest thing possible. I guess you could say it was those few weeks that I first began to feel anything for Jeff, when I really began to realize what he actually meant to me. I couldn't help what I did next.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I think we should end this," John said breathless as he rolled off the top of me._

"_Wh...why," I furrowed my brown confused._

"_Well it's a few things really one being that you called out Jeff's name when you came," he nodded to me._

_My hand traveled to my mouth as I let in a slight gasp, "I did?"_

_End

* * *

_

It was that very moment in that very room in that very bed we shared that my relationship with John came to an end. I remember apologized profusely to him and him just saying it was fine. It actual fact I'd even say he was pretty cool about the whole thing he even said he knew about me and Jeff. I recall asking him how and he just told me he could tell just by the way we acted together.

After that incident John and I managed to stay friends and still are today,he of course moved on and dated other girls while I secretly pinned for Jeff. Being hit with the sudden realization that I was actually in love with him. After I found that out every time he was around me I couldn't help but get hotter, my heart couldn't help but beat faster and my words turned to drabble. I still can't understand how he never knew or maybe he did and is just a good liar, well I know that bit is true. Although I acted weird I remained friends with him still as strong as ever, I just made a bullshit lie about John that he believed.

As the weeks passed my feelings did get stronger and I often thought about telling him how I felt yet I chickened out everytime. It wasn't like I never had the chance to say anything to him I mean back then we were always alone. Either traveling together in each others rental cars or sharing a hotel room or just hanging out. I always had the opportunity I just never had that one moment.

That's when it happened. As though someone had been listening to my silent pleas. We were cast together in a romantic storyline. I personally couldn't be happier as I remember reading the script for the first time with pure excitement. However he didn't seem so thrilled about it.

My mind can't help but go back to that day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Early 2003 _

_I held on tightly to my brand new script as I all but sprinted my way down the hallway towards his hotel room. Not bothering to knock as I never did I walked straight in to find him sat alone in the dark. I immedialtely switched the lights on casuing him to look up at me then back down to his hands._

_For some reason I never noticed his mood until I think back. I made my way over and sat next to him._

"_Have you seen the script?" I asked excitement in my voice._

"_Huh?" he looked at me confused._

"_The script…about me and you, weird huh?" I nudged him._

_He looked back up at me I could now see his eyes were blood shot and puffy, "erm yeah."_

"_You okay?" I asked sensing his weirdness._

"_Fine," he didn't say anything else as he got to his feet and walked past me into the bathroom locking the door behind him._

_I just sat looking at the wooden door I could feel the hurt in the pit of my stomach._

_End

* * *

_

I stand still as I recall back to the few weeks we had leadingup to the story line.The one thing that sticks clear inmy mindis his whole personality, the wayhe seemed distant with me, choosing to room alone and even travel. It wasn't just me that was beginning to notice it was everyone. The whole backstage crew the superstars and even management had started to notice his mood swings and sudden personality changes. I remember the countless times I told myself it was nothing although I knew deep inside there was something wrong and I probably couldn't do anything about it which hurt the most. Of course I know the truth now I just wish I did back then.

Once again my thoughts of back then are broken as I hear my name, "Trish."

I jumped slightly as I turned tosee Mickie, my real friend standing there her brow furrowed, "Mickie er hi." I must have sounded drunk.

"What are you doing?" she asked me confusion all over her face.

"Oh I was just em learning my lines for our segment, you know me always prepared," I hope she can't see I'm lying.

"We're not on for another twenty minutes," she laughed.

"Yeah I know but I just wanted to be early," I nodded hoping she'd get my point and quit with the questions.

"Oh right okay, I'm gonna get changed then I'll be back okay."

"Yeah," I nodded trying to smile.

"Oh by the way Amy is looking for you," she dropped in the last past then turned on her heels and walked away back towards the locker room.

I nodded silently to myself as I watched her bound away. I knew Amy was looking for me due to the fact Mickie wasn't the first person that had told me. I also knew why she was looking for me. The reason I was hiding in the first place.

I couldn't face him, I wouldn't. I only had tonight to go then I'd be safe. Tonight we were in St Louise it was a super show which meant both RAW and Smackdown we're being filmed tonight. That's where my problems had started.

They had initially began to start a few months ago when I heard the rumors of his return and then I finally asked Matt who had confirmed it for me. That was when my problems really began as I knew sooner or later I'd have to face him and we'd have to talk, talk about that night. Something I knew I wasn't prepared for as I had put all thoughts of Jeff behind me after that night I never intended to see or speak to him again if I could help.

Yet nothing I ever hoped for ever comes true as Jeff was indeed back in the WWE but luckily for me he was on Smackdown with his brother, which meant I wouldn't see him unless it was a joint PPV or like tonight a super show. I'd tried my best all through the day to avoid people to just avoid crowds incase he was in one of them. So far so good all I had now was a half hour then I'd be safe.

I close my eyes and try to forget about it all but all I can see his face. Those eyes that used to just make me week at the knees and that smile. Suddenly another image washes over me and it's of him, yet this time he isn't so happy.

For the hundreth time that hour my mind goes back to another thought about him, about that day. I can remember that day as though it was yesterday for me. It was the day he finally told me he was leaving. When I say finally I mean that for weeks I'd heard stories, rumours about him leaving yet I never chose to believe them not once. I always said to myself that if there was a problem that he would have came and told me about it. That we would have talked it over and come to a solution. Yet he never did come to me and we never did come to a solution.

I finally found out about him leaving through Amy. I was furious at him mad but I never let it show as later that day I went to see him demanding a reason and that was when he told me about the drugs.

I remember the look ofshame in his eyes and how it was too much for me to take as I remember breaking down into tears right there in front of him. I remembered how he'd quit wrestling to get away from everything and that he didn't want me to know. I could see it in his eyes as he explained it all to me. As we sat up all night and he told me of his problems. For once I felt like we were the same again, like we used to be only I knew everything was going to change for us.

Although through it all the pain I was feeling inside was devastating I didn't let him know. I kept it all inside as I knew he needed my support more than anything. Then wasn't the time to reveal my feelings as they kept hidden once again and stayed that way.

The following Months passed and it was almost a year and I spent most of my time traveling back and forth between shows and Jeff's home in Raleigh. Where I stayed with him while he once again became the man I knew the man I fell in love with. As he regained that thirst for life he had lost so long ago. Not once did I ever think it was too much or regret my decision to stay by his side as I knew when he was better he would come back to me. I longed for the days where it would allbe like it used to be, sadly again I was denied, but this time it was for his happiness.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Early 2004_

_I remained focused on the news paper in front of me as I sat at one of the kitchen stools alone eating my breakfast. I heard the noise of the door opening and I looked up to see Jeff stood there covered in sweat from his morning jog. In my opinion he never looked hotter._

_Ignoring the overwhelming sensation I was getting to throw myself at him I smiled, "morning."_

"_I'm ready," he said nodding slightly out of breath._

_I put the paper down and gave him my full attention, "for what?"_

"_To go back, I'm ready to go back," he nodded smiling._

"_To where…wrestling?" I tried to hide the excited tone in my voice._

"_Yep," he nodded his smile widening._

_I looked at him his smile a beautiful as ever and I couldn't help but grin myself. "That's fantastic have you called Vince?" _

_His smile faded to a hesitant look, "erm no."_

"_Okay...do you want me to?" I was still grinning._

"_That won't be necessary cause I'm not going back to the WWE," he said almost hesitant._

I furrowed my brow a little confused. What was he talking about. "_Well where are you going?" I couldn't help it if I sounded demanding I needed to know where the love of my life was going._

"_There's this new faction called TNA total none stop action, there in Florida, Jeff Jerrett's owns it,I've been speaking to them for a while now," he explained quickly as though he knew what I meant._

_I watched as he explained I could see that glimmer in his eyes, the one he used to get when he talked about wrestling and as much as I knew it was going to hurt, I did it. I nodded and smiled as I walked round the counter and hugged him._

"_That's brilliant." I whispered into his ear._

_End

* * *

_

Back to my realityour segment was finally finished I was finally free now all I had to do was get changed and get out of the building. Easy enough. Imade my waythrough the curtain with Mickie at my side chatting away happily unaware of my internal turmoil.

"So you spoke to Jeff yet?" she asked suddenly.

I stopped slightly as I heard her words slowly I turned to her and shook my head, "not yet."

She furrowed her brow, "oh it's just I thought you'd be the first to speak to him I mean you guys were close right?" she smiled.

"I've just erm been busy you know," I brushed yet another question off. It's not like I could tell her the truth, that I hated him and never intended to speak to him again, could I?

Luckily before she bombarded me with more questions we turned the corner and headed into the women's locker room, which at the moment was deserted. I began to change back into my own clothing as for the past two hours I'd been dressed as Mickie, just another stupid storyline. After changing as fast as humanly possible I turned to Mickie as I grabbed my duffel bag.

"See you at the hotel," I began to make my way towards the door.

"You not coming out tonight with us?" she asked her brow furrowed.

I shook my head there was no way I was going anywhere he might be, "no I'm beat gonna get an early night."

"Oh okay then," she nodded as she continued to change.

Safely making it through another round of her questions I slipped through the door and began on my way towards the parking lot. All the while keeping my eyes open in case I saw anyone or _him_.

I mentally kicked myself, why did I have to think of him? It was as though my thinking made him appear. As I turned the corned to see him stood talking to Amy who was nodding. They seemed like they were too deep in conversation to spot me, I hoped. Sighing to myself I knew this was going to happen I knew the day would come where I was going to have to speak to him, I was going to have to face him.

So I did the adult thing here. Yep I turned on my heels and ran the other way hoping to God they didn't spot me. Yeah I know not very adult but what could I do?

Slowly dodging my way through the other corridors almost getting lost a few times I finally emerged in the parking lot. Letting out a long shaky breath I knew I'd done it, I'd managed to get away from him but for how much longer? Walking over to my car I unlocked it and threw my bag in the trunk then climbed inside slamming the door shut.

Finally I was completely safe no more running and hiding no more hesitation. Sitting in the car I leaned my head back against the seat rest and closed my eyes taking a deep breath. As usual all I could see was him this time he was standing there talking to Amy.

Once again he filled my mind just like he often did when I was alone. Random thoughts of him would often just creep into my mind and I'd find myself zoning out. But reality would often grab me by my hair and pull me back down. That's when another thought filled my mind.

All good things must come to an end right, just like we did. I'm silent as I remember that night the night it all ended for us.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it, all will be revealed in the next** **chapter. This one was just to show their relationship leading up to it.**

**And remember to leave a review! **


End file.
